mi ex novio es mi guarda espaldas
by valego
Summary: esta historia NO es mia yo solo la traduci a español...es muy buena
1. Chapter 1

**Para comenzar les quiero decir que este fic no es mio es de otra persona su nombre es "****Ice-princess-Natalie" yo solo lo traduje a español espero que les guste, a mi en lo personal me encanto**

**hace 2 años ...**

**Flash Back**

" _Anna .. __"__Yoh empezó.__Yoh estaba tratando de decirle a Anna, la verdad, pero como de costumbre, tendría un momento difícil._

" _Sí ¿ Yoh? " Anna lo miró fijamente a decir la verdad estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas porque ya sabia lo que venia_

"_No__ sé cómo decir esto ... "Yoh continuó._

" _Simple ... dices lo que quieres decirme. "__Anna dijo simplemente _

" _No creo que esto no funcionará ... ¿sabes lo comprometedor que es? "__Yoh dijo._

" _¿En serio? "__Anna le pidió a su ojo cejas levantadas y parece como si ella no le importara_…

" _Sí.¿ Así que supongo que debemos permanecer como amigos ..? "__Yoh sugirió._

" _.. " Anna guardo silencio_

" ¿_Anna ..? "__Yoh dijo preocupado de que pudiera herir sus sentimientos y miedo de recibir la izquierda legendaria._

" _¿Cómo se llama? "__cuando dijo esto la voz ronca voz._

" _.. "__Yoh desvio la mirada._

" _¿Cómo se llama Yoh? "__Anna dijo otra vez._

" _¿Cómo lo hiciste_ …_? "__Yoh empezó a preguntar._

"_Creo que hice que mi "don" volviera dijo y luego lo miró a los ojos sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero ella rápidamente se las seco y marco una distancia._

" _.. "__Yoh miró sorprendido al ver a Anna.__La fuerte, responsable, valiente, poderosa Itako ya no estaba_

_Era como una niao frágil en el interior._

" ¡_Yoh! Por favor _…_ "__Anna dijo casi suplicando_

" _Su nombre es Karen ".__Yoh dijo finalmente._

" _¿Cuándo? "__Anna dijo_

"_Durante el torneo la conocí y empezamos a vernos. Pero yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tengo que explicarte si ya sabes ..? "__Yoh le preguntó._

_Anna lo miró con fríaldad, pero las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos y dijo: "Porque quiero saber lo de ti. Quiero saber de ti que nunca deseas volver a verme. dijo _

" _.. "__Yoh volvió a mirar llevado de vuelta la tristeza y la preocupación evidente en su rostro._

_Anna le tendió la mano y esperó a que Yoh a estrecharle la mano.__pero todo lo que Yoh hizo fue decir .._

" _¿Por qué? "_

_Anna retiró la mano _

" _Adiós Yoh .. "__Anna dijo finalmente._

_Anna se dio la vuelta y, finalmente, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

_Ella empacó sus cosas._

_Salió de la habitación._

_Bajó por las escaleras._

_Miró a Yoh por última vez._

_Con la boca un "Te Amo"._

_Pero no se dio cuenta que el estaba mirando hacia el suelo._

_Anna se volvió hacia la puerta salió._

_Se puso en un taxi._

_Puso su mano en la ventana y miró a la Posada por última vez._

_Ella susurró "Adiós"._

_El taxi empezó a moverse._

_Y ella empezó a romper a llorar .._

_En el interior, Yoh sentía toneladas de culpa y le dijo "Adiós"._

**Espero que les alla gustado el primer capitulo y por favor comenten**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Para comenzar les quiero decir que este fic no es mio es de otra persona su nombre es "Ice-princess-Natalie" yo solo lo traduje a español espero que les guste, a mi en lo personal me encanto**

**2 años más tarde ...**

" Yoh " un niño de pelo rubio, le gritó al chaman king

"hola Manta " Yoh Asakura sonrió.

"Así que… ¿listo para su cita con Karen? Dijo Manta.

"Sí" dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes dónde está?" Yoh pregunto con curiosidad

"Creo que está arriba " Manta respondió.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia arriba

Yoh abrió la puerta

"Hola Karen " dijo Manta

"Anna. Mis miles de millones de estrellas" Un hombre con matices, dijo.

"¿Qué quiere Pablo? " dijo molesto Anna.

Durante estos 2 años, se a convertido en una famosa cantante y actriz en Estados Unidos.

"Tengo buenas noticias. Harás tu primera gira ¿adivinar dónde será? " le preguntó Pablo.

" no estoy de humor, Pablo" Anna advirtió.

"Dios mío, por un chamán que eres muy estúpido. ", dijo Anna en voz baja.

"Japón " gritó Paul con alegría.

"¡Cómo! " gritó Anna.

"Japón " Repitió Pablo.

"¿pero que lugar de Japón? "Anna le preguntó

"¿Tokio? o ¿Funbari? oh si Funbari solo ese lugar" , dijo Paul

"no puede ser_",_ dijo Anna.

"¿Qué te parece si tienes un guardaespaldas? "sugirió Pablo.

"sitengo un guardaespaldas. Entonces lo haré. "afirmó Anna.

"Bueno... yo... "dijo Pablo, pero fue interrumpido

"Pero, él tiene que ser fuerte, no estúpido. " , dijo Anna.

"**Tal vez si me da un guardaespaldas, él no se dará cuenta. "** pensó Anna.

Entonces… dijo Anna

"¡Lo tengo!" Paul gritó.

"Tengo al hombre perfecto para esto. " garantizo Pablo

"Lo que sea. " dijo Anna.

" No te preocupes" entonces Pablo sacó el teléfono celular y marco un numero

**RINGG!****RINGG!****RINGG!**

"¿Hola?"

" Shaman King ¿Cómo estás? " dijo Paul en la otra línea en el teléfono

"Hola Pablo, ¿qué quieres? " Yoh preguntó sin rodeos

"Escucha mi estrella, necesita un guardaespaldas o ella no va a hacer su primer tour " Pablo dijo.

Pablo mirar hacia atrás viendo Anna escuchando sus canciones,

Pablo sabe que Anna y Yoh tenía una historia pero sabia de que se trataba

"¿Y? " preguntó Yoh.

"¿Te gustaría ser su guardaespaldas sólo por todo el recorrido por favor? ", declaró Paul.

"¿Qué? "Dijo Yoh

" Por favor, Yoh, Por favor Por favor" Pablo rogaba

"de acuerdo" Yoh dijo con un poco de pereza

" ¡Genial! Ah, y estoy seguro de que se llevara bien con ella, es una chamán de hecho es una Itako. " dijo Paul.

"Nos vemos la próxima semana " dijo Pablo y luego colgó.

"Así que ¿Quién era? " preguntó Manta.

" Oh, sólo un amigo mío, Manta quieres venir conmigo a un concierto. Es que voy a ser guardaespaldas de una cantante famosa. " dijo Yoh.

"Claro", dijo Manta.

"No creo que le vaya a pasar nada a ella ¿no?" dijo Yoh.

"Contigo, no me lo creo. " Manta sonrió.

"¿Y? " preguntó Anna.

"Tienes a tu guardaespaldas. " aseguró Paul.

" Hmm .. ¿Quién es? "preguntó Anna un poco insegura

"Es una sorpresa, lo veras cuando lleguemos allí la próxima semana " Pablo dijo.

Anna rueda los ojos.

"Lo que sea. " y se pone los auriculares para seguir escuchando su musica

**La semana que viene …**

"Oh, mira aquí está el avión" , dijo emocionado Manta y apuntadondonde estaba el avion

"Sí. Vamos. " Yoh dijo ..

Comenzaron a salir las escaleras del avion

Pablo sale y da la mano a Manta y a Yoh.

"Me permito presentar a ustedes a una de las mas recientes cantantes de Estados Unidos... "

A continuación, Anna salió.

" Anna Kyoyama! "Anunció Pablo.

Entonces Anna miró hacia abajo, en donde estaba Pablo, Yoh y Manta

"Yoh. ", dijo Anna en voz baja.

"Anna ", dijo Yoh.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos


	3. Chapter 3

"Yoh. ", dijo Anna en voz baja.

"Anna ", dijo Yoh.

Ambos miraron estupefacto.

Anna e Yoh miró fijamente el uno al otro durante una eternidad,

Manta mirar hacia atrás y adelante en pánico a Yoh y Anna

Pablo parecía estúpido viendo la escena

Entonces… ¿se conocian? " Pablo preguntó.

"..." Anna y Yoh no pudo responder a la pregunta de Pablo.

" Sí " dijo Manta

" **Cállate pequeñito** "Anna gritó.

Anna miró con indignación a los tres hombres.

Luego miró a Pablo

" **Este es mi guardaespaldas** " Ella le preguntó a Pablo furiosa

" eee …s…s… sí. . " Pablo respondió austado

" ¿**tu quieres que el rey chamán sea mi guardaespaldas? "** dijo Anna furiosa

" Sí. .. " Pablo dijocon mucho mas miedo.

".." Anna se quedó en silencio por un tiempo,

".." Yoh todavía estupefacto.

Manta con aspecto asustado.

Pablo parecer estúpido y asustado,

"No quiero un guardaespaldas . " dijo Anna y luego guardo silencio.

"¿Pero todavía va a hacer la gira? " Pablo preguntó esperanzado.

"Sin un guardaespaldas lo hare. " Anna dijo.

Pablo miró confundido.

" Pero ha llegado hasta aqui el poderoso chamán la mayoría para ser su guardaespaldas . " Pablo señaló

" no quiero un guardaespaldas" Anna dijo mirando a Yoh.

Yoh miró a Anna, luego dio media vuelta.

Manta miraba preocupado a Yoh y Anna

Anna dejó escapar un suspiro que causo que los tres hombres la miran

" Voy a regresar al avión . " Anna dijo a caminar de regreso a su avión privado.

Pablo parecía confundido (**OTRA VEZ.)**

Pablo se dirigió a Yoh " Yoh, por favor, hablr con ella ! "

" ¿Por qué yo? " Yoh preguntó

" Porque tu puedes convencer a cualquier persona. **POR FAVOR** . " Pablo suplicó.

Yoh deja escapar un largo suspiro **"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan blando?"** Yoh se preguntó

" Bueno Voy a hablar con ella . " Yoh sonrió suavemente.

"Gracias. " Pablo clamó muy alegre

Yoh se acercó al avión privado.

" Me pregunto ¿cómo se conocieron ? " Paul se preguntó en voz alta de pie junto a Manta viendo Yoh a pie del avión para hablar con Anna.

"Debido a que estaban comprometidos . " Manta, dijo en voz baja.

Pablo miró a Manta sorprendió y sonrió.

"Ahora sé de lo que estaba cantando. " Pablo dijo

Manta sonrió sin saber porque

"Espero que se den cuenta de que estaña destinados a estar siempre juntos, no importa la forma en que traten de escapar " dijo Manta

Pablo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

Tanto él y Manta miraron a Yoh quien estaba entrando al

**En avión**

Yoh entró en al avión. Oyó un grito..

"¡Ay! " Una voz gritó.

Yoh fue rápidamente al lugar por donde se escucho el grito y se dio cuenta de que Anna sostenía una de su mano la cuan estaba ensangrentada.

Anna miró a Yoh " ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ? " -preguntó ella.

" yo... ah .. "Yoh se vio confundido, nervioso, y hasta emocionado

Yoh por instinto rápidamente tomó la mano herida de Anna y se dirige a curarla, pero Anna rápidamente retiró la mano.

" ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo **Asakura** ? " Anna, sosteniendo su mano y lo miraba con rabia y asombro.

Yoh la miro un poco confundido, Anna nunca lo llamaba por su apellido.

"Tenemos que curar tu mano . " Yoh dijo.

" Yo puedo curar mis heridas . " Anna dijo severamente dando un paso atrás.

" Anna, por favor, déjame curarte". Yoh dijo.

Anna le miró durante un rato se dio cuenta de que ella no se podía curar la mano.

"Está bien … pero recuerde que no puede curar **TODAS**las heridas ". Anna dijo tendiéndole la mano herida.

Yoh por un rato la miró, pero le tomó la mano y comenzó a curarla.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? " Yoh le preguntó, mientras le hacia las curaciones en la mano, luego la miro

Yoh se dio cuenta de que los ojos fríos de Anna eran más fríos, pero que su belleza madura era mayor que la última vez que vio y su pelo rubio de oro que una vez fue corto, ahora le llegaba hasta media espalda.

"Me rompí un jarrón." Anna dijo.

" ¿y cómo te convertiste en una superestrella ? Yoh le preguntó.

Ana se encogió de hombros.

" ¿Qué tipo de canciones cantas? " Yoh pregunto mientras terminaba la curación de la mano, sonriendo.

" Eso no es asunto tuyo . " Anna dijo.

" Oh, lo siento. " Yoh se disculpó.

" ¿tu vas a querer ser mi guardaespaldas ? '"Anna preguntó.

"Sí, se lo debo Pablo . " dijo Yoh simplemente

"¿Cómo? " Anna preguntó inocentemente.

"Conocí a Karen gracias a Pablo" Yoh dijo.

" Oh" dijo Anna.

" sabes que aún podemos ser amigos . " Yoh dijo.

" Yo no quiero . " dijo Anna

Anna se puso de pie se dirigió a la puerta del avión y dijo" te puedes ir ahora."

Yoh se puso de pie " Anna ¿seguimos siendo amigos? . "

" Nunca fuimos amigos. " Anna dijo con severidad-.

"Anna. . "dijo Yoh implorando

"¡**DEJAME!** " Anna gritó.

Yoh suspiró y salió del avión. Anna cerró la puerta y se apoyo en él deslizandoce hacia abajo hasta que ella cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

**Mientras tanto ...**

" Yoh! " Manta gritó y corrió hacia un triste Yoh.

" ¿Qué dijo? " Manta dijo curioso,

" Nada . " Yoh dijo.

Entonces…dijo Pablo quien apareció de repente.

" ¿Y bien? ¿Está de acuerdo ? " dijo Pablo emocionado.

" Yo creo que sí . " Yoh respondió.

" Sí ! " Pablo dijo.

" Oh,nunca me dijiste que tu y Anna se conocían. " Pablo dijo.

" tuvimos un compromiso, arreglado y aunque yo estaba dispuesto a casarme, al mismo tiempo salía con Karen. Entonces cuando le dije a Anna lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella lo supo todo el tiempo, y mi familia se decepciono de mi y ahora no aceptan a Karen como mi novia… " explico Yoh

Pablo volvió a mirar a Yoh y dijo: " Oh ... "

Yoh silenciosamente se acercó a su coche y dijo: " Voy a empezar mañana"

Manta y Pablo se miraron

" Creo que el destino finalmente tomo su rumbo. " dijo Manta sonriendo.

" Creo que si. " Pablo sonrió.

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión principal Asakura ...**

Cuatro personas estaban sentadas en frente de una mesa

En el centro habia una vela con unos granos y una foto de una niña

Había dos adultos y dos adultos mayores.

Dos mujeres y dos hombres

Entonces la anciana habló de repente.

" Ella ha llegado . "

" ¿Estás segura Madre ? " Un hombre con una máscara, dijo.

" Mi esposa, está muy segura " dijo un hombre, anciano, muy seguro

" Madre…" hablo una mujer de unos treinta años

" Sí, estoy seguro . " La anciana sonrió.

Los tres también sonrieron muy complacientes


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuando Yoh y Manta, llegaron a su casa…**

"Yoh ..." Manta, dijo mirando al joven Shaman King.

"¿Sí?" Yoh dijo mirando a Manta sonriendo.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Manta.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" dijo Yoh respondiendo y a la vez preguntándole a su amigo.

"Bueno, con todo lo que paso, crei que estarías un poco preocupado o algo así." Manta respondió

"Oh, ¿crees que debería estarlo?" Yoh dijo riendo un poco mientras se pasaba una mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que hacia esto él y Manta comenzaban a entrar a la casa.

"¡Yoh!" una voz femenina gritó. Tanto Yoh como Manta se voltearon a ver a una chica con el pelo castaño. "Yoh!" volví a repetir la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

"Hola Karin." Dijo Yoh abrazándola. Karin sonrió y se puso de puntillas, estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios, pero luego...

"¡Yoh!" Pablo de repente se puso entremedio de ellos.

"Pablo!" Yoh dijo que mientras él y Karin se separaron. Karin frunció el ceño y pensó "¿Por qué sucede esto cada vez que Yoh y yo nos tratamos de besar en los labios? "Esto ha estado sucediendo durante 2 años!" Es fácil ver que se sentía frustrada.

"Hola, Pablo." Dijo Karin a Pablo sonriendo. Y penso: "Oh, bueno, tengo un montón de tiempo Yoh no se va a ir de mi lado o algo asi."

"¿Quién eres tú?" Ren apareció de repente delante de Paul apuntando con su Kwan Do en el rostro de Pablo. Mientras Pablo estaba mirando aterrorizado.

"! Ren! Él es un amigo mío." Dijo Yoh. Ren articuló una "o" y dejó su Kwan Do. Horo Horo-y su hermana estaban analizando a Pablo con la mirada. Mientras que Pablo parecía inquieto. Lyserg estaba bebiendo su té mientras se está sentado cerca de la mesa en la que Yoh y los demás se habían instalado, también se encontraba Jeanne, jun y Lee Pai Long, cada uno con su respectivo espíritu

"Pablo, me gustaría que conozcas, Ren Tao, Horo Horo, Pilika hermana de Horo Horo, Lyserg, Iron Maiden Jeanne, Jun que es la hermana mayor de Ren y Ryu." Yoh, dijo presentándolos a todos a Pablo.

"¡Hola!" Dijeron saludo Pablo.

"Así que Pablo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Manta le preguntó a Pablo

Pablo parecía estúpido intentando recordar hasta que...

"¡Oh, es cierto vine para decirle a Yoh que debe ir a este lugar"-entregándole una tarjeta-"mañana a las 14:00". Dijo Pablo

Yoh leyó la tarjeta en voz alta "Funbari Musical Estadio"

"¿Funbari Estadio música?" dijo Pilika mientras ella y sus amigos vieron la tarjeta…..

_**Se que es muy poco, bastante poco diría yo pero prometo que el de mañana será más largo y gracias por quienes comentan la historia **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoh leyó la tarjeta en voz alta "Funbari Musical Estadio"**

**"¿Funbari Estadio música?" dijo Pilika mientras ella y sus amigos vieron la tarjeta…**

"Ese es el mayor estadio de aquí!" Pilika dijo con asombro,

"Puedes llevar a tus amigos contigo, si quieres, voy a pedir un buffet más grande". Dijo Pablo sonriendo.

"¡Sí! Vamos a salir mañana!" todos los presentes dijeron esto animadamente.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir ahora". dijo Pablo despidiéndose de Yoh y los demás.

"¡Adiós! ¡Hasta mañana!" Todos dijeron al unísono.

"Yoh, ¿por qué vas al estadio?" Tamao preguntó la joven había aprendido a tener confianza con las demás personas y ser más expresiva. Todos los demás lo miraron con curiosidad.

"Yo le estoy haciendo un favor a Pablo." Yoh respondido a la brevedad.

"¿Qué favor?" Horo Horo preguntó.

"Bueno, él me pidió que fuera guardaespaldas de su cliente." Yoh respondió.

"Así que, ¿quién es?" Ryu le preguntó.

"Resulto ser Anna Kyoyama". Yoh respondió y miró un poco avergonzado. Los ojos de todos se enfocaron en Karen.

"¿Anna Kyoyama? ¿Quieres decir que vas a estar viendo a esa mujer?" Karen le preguntó a Yoh. No parecía feliz con saber que su novio iba a estar cerca de su ex prometida.

"Pablo me pidió que lo hiciera." dijo Yoh.

"Porque ella quería tenerte como su guardaespaldas ¿no?" dijo Karen claramente celosa

"No, ella ni siquiera sabía, Pablo pensó que Anna estaría mucho más segura si tuviera al Shaman King como su guardaespaldas." Le explico Yoh.

"Y ella acepto felizmente esto ¿o me equivoco?" Karin dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Ella no quería le reclamo a Pablo, yo traté de convencerla, y ella finalmente acepto." Yoh le explicaba a su novia celosa

"¿Quieres estar cerca de ella?" dijo Karen prácticamente alterada

"Le debo un favor a Pablo, él me pidió que le convenciera." Dijo Yoh mirando a Karen un poco molesto con el ataque de celos que tenia su novia.

"¿Por qué aceptaste?" le preguntó Karen a su novio que se notaba que ya estaba parecía bastante enojado.

"Karen, no deben sentirse amenazada por ella. Anna podrá parecer un poco fría, pero ella es una buena persona y tu eres mi novia y yo te amo". Dijo Yoh. Karen se limitó solo mirarlo.

"Está bien, pero yo iré contigo mañana, nunca la he visto antes". Dijo esto Karen abrazandolo.

"Gracias". Yoh dijo.

"Consigan una habitación" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Karen e Yoh se limitaron a sonreír.

**Mientras tanto, en la casa de Anna...**

Anna estaba en una habitación donde estaba tocando algunos instrumentos y practicando sus canciones.

Entonces, de repente…

Ding Dong!

Anna ignoró el timbre y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ding Dong!

Anna ignoro de nuevo el sonido.

Ding Dong!

Anna siguió ignorando el sonido.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! DIIINNGGG DOONNNNGGG!

"¿Quién se atreve a molestar?" dijo Anna mientras se dirige a la puerta.

"¿Qué?" Anna se sorprendió al ver a…

"Ren Tao." dijo Anna bastante sorprendida.

"Hola Anna, es bueno saber que no te has olvidado de mí." dijo Ren sonriendo.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó Anna.

Sin embargo, Ren sonrió y dijo: "Ay, ay, ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?"

"No, ¿por qué crees que te voy a dejar entrar?" dijo Anna levantando una ceja.

"Bueno. Si no lo haces…" dijo Ren mientras que aparecia Bason a sus espaldas.

"Si no lo hago ¿qué?" dijo Anna levantando las cejas y aparecieron sus demonios (los que le pertenecían a Hao) junto con su rosario.

SILENCIO...

"¿Y bien?" dijo Anna

"Déjame entrar." Dijo Ren.

"No." Dijo Anna.

"¿Por favor?" dijo Ren.

Más silencio..

_**Se que este capitulo también fue corto, no como el de ayer pero es corto prometo que los traduciré mas rápido.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SILENCIO...**

**"¿Y bien?" Dijo Anna**

**"Déjame entrar." Dijo Ren.**

**"No." Dijo Anna.**

**"¿Por favor?" dijo Ren.**

**Más silencio...**

"Sólo porque has dicho por favor." dijo Anna mientras que Ren entraba.

"Gracias". dijo Ren que ya se encontraba dentro de la casa.

"¿vives en un lugar mucho mas cómodo, mejor que la posada." Dijo Ren.

Anna ignoro completamente lo que dijo y se dirigió a la cocina "¿Quieres tomar algo?" pregunto ella

"leche, si no te importa." Dijo Ren.

" ¿aun tienes esa obsesión con la leche? Dijo Anna

"Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Dijo Ren.

"No." dijo ella mientras le entregaba un vaso con leche.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Anna preguntó mirando a Ren que estaba sentado en la terraza había una mini mesa entre ellos.

"¿No puedo venir a ver a una vieja amiga y preguntarle que a echo este ultimo tiempo?" le pregunto Ren

Inocentemente.

"No, tu no haces algo porque si." dijo Anna tomando un sorbo de su té.

"Bueno, a decir verdad no me agrada para nada Karen." Dijo Ren con una mueca

"pero Ren a ti nadie te agrada...encuentras todo desagradable" dijo Ana mirando a Ren con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es cierto tal vez encuentro muchas cosas desagradables, pero hay personas que encuentro agradables" dijo Ren sonriendo.

"¿Cómo llegaste a ser alguien tan importante como para tener un guardaespaldas?" le preguntó a Anna.

"No sé, todo sucedió tan rápido, recuerdo cuando me subi a un avión público y me fui sin saber que hacer o como vivir y ahora viajo en un jet privado" respondió Anna y dio un suspiro.

"Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas en la posada?" pregunto Anna para cambiar el rumbo de la conversacion

"nada es lo mismo sin ti y además Karen estar allí todo el día, es insoportable." Dijo Ren.

"¿esta todos bien?" le preguntó ella.

"sí., pero ya sabes, las chicas te echa de menos." Dijo Ren

"yo también las extrañaba demasiado." Dijo con sinceridad Anna

"Yoh y Karen tuvieron una discusión de pareja." Dijo Ren.

"¿En serio? Déjame adivinar, una pelea que al final termino con una linda reconciliación" dio Anna.

"Sí, pero no es como te lo estas imaginando". Dijo Ren y bebió su leche.

"se trato de que él es mi guardaespaldas ¿no?" le preguntó Anna mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

"sí." Dijo Ren.

"Pero ella finalmente acepto que Yoh fuera mi guardaespaldas ¿cierto?" dijo Anna.

"En eso tienes razón." Dijo Ren.

"no quería que Yoh Asakura fuera mi guardaespaldas, o incluso que estuviera cerca de mí." Dijo Anna con el ceño fruncido mientras bebía su té.

"¿Entonces por qué lo permitiste?" Le preguntó Ren.

"Sentí que le debo mucho a Pablo, quiero decir, que hizo mucho para conseguirme lo que el pensaba que iba a ser el mejor guardaespaldas para mí, yo le hice un gran alboroto por tener que venir aquí y el intenta solucionar todos mis problemas y caprichos. No quería que ninguno de ustedes me reconociera, por eso le pedí un guardaespaldas. Creí que con eso no me los encontraría o los evitaría pero todo resulto al revés" dijo Anna.

"..." Ren no podía decir nada sobre eso.

"¿es agradable?" le preguntó Anna.

"¿Quién?" le preguntó Ren.

"Karen" dijo ella

"no es una mala persona, creo, pero no me interesa conocerla" respondió Ren.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo Anna

"Creo que ya se hizo tarde nos vemos mañana en el estadio ¿no?" dijo Ren que mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¿Vas a venir con Yoh?" le preguntó Anna, con el rostro sin mostrar mientras lo acompañaba a la salida.

"Sí, Pablo nos invito. ¿Qué vas a hacer allí de todos modos?" dijo Ren levantando una ceja, cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta.

"Ensayo". dijo ella simplemente también delante de la puerta.

"¿Para qué? ¿Qué haras?" dijo Ren mientras Anna le abriendo la puerta y salía de la casa.

"lo veras mañana en las noticias, en el periódico o en las revistas." Respondió Anna. Mientras cerraba la puerta

Al día siguiente ...

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy vere si subo uno mañana **


End file.
